


starry: hearts

by sarangway



Series: starry [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, late night, theres also some socky again nice, what is new scooby doo, y o this is cute again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: it's the last week of school and they're spending more time together than studying.





	

**last week of semester 2: monday, 3am**

                “Wait, Dongmin-hyung, don’t fall asleep yet!”

                “I have class tomorrow, you know this-”

                “Can you come over? I’ll walk over to your apartment and walk with you to mine, even. I just really need to get this move down and Minhyuk is already out of school and on Jeju with Sanha until tomorrow.”

                “Binnie…” It would be assumed that after knowing the boy for a semester, there would be some days that he would ask favors. But he really would prefer if these favors were meant for daytime. “Alright. But if I fall asleep during the lecture then you owe me meat for a week.”

                “Thank you so much! I’m on my way now!” The call ended as Bin hung up, leaving a bed-headed Dongmin staring at his screen with a sigh. He was insanely tired and still wearing pajamas but he honestly couldn’t be bothered to get dressed in anything more than he was wearing. The pants were sweatpants anyway, there was nothing like pattered pants or anything. It took him a few minutes but he finally dragged himself out of the bed and threw on a hoodie, slipping on some sneakers. He was barefaced and his eyes were slightly red and puffy.

                The door shook with a faint knock that came entirely too fast. Dongmin had a feeling that Bin had asked while on his way, it was something he had done before since he knew that Dongmin couldn’t say no. Dongmin ran a hand through his hair quickly, trying to ignore a nagging self-conscious feeling before he opened the door. “Hello, Bin-ah.”

                The boy wore a hoodie as well, a mask covering his mouth but his eyes showing a smile. “Good evening, Dongmin-hyung. Let’s get going. Do you have your books?”

                “My books...?” Dongmin narrowed his eyes. “Are you expecting me to stay over at this hour?”

                “It’s three-thirty, I didn’t expect you to come back so late. We both have school, so it makes sense for us to go together.” Dongmin frowned at his response but he found himself moving towards his school bag and throwing his books in it, as well as grabbing the next school day’s outfit. The number of pajamas he had left at Bin’s apartment was slowly growing and he had to remember to pick them up soon.

                The door was locked and they made their way to Bin’s apartment silently, enjoying the nipping breeze and soft light emanating from the street lamps. Dongmin found his eyes wandering between the road in front of him and the delicately lit face of Bin next to him. “So, uh, what kind of dance is it?”

                “It’s actually a tango but I haven’t been assigned a partner yet.” Bin’s expression was quickly replaced with an excited one, a little bounce in his step appearing. Dongmin took note of that, there was something about dancing that changed Bin rather quickly. “I have to wear a black suit and everything…it’s a little intense.”

                “A tango, hm? Are you going to unbutton your shirt and hold a rose in your mouth?” Dongmin teased him, stifling a laugh when Bin pouted back. The rest of the walk was silent again, until they had gotten to his apartment and managed to settle in. Bin had played the music a little too loudly the first two times and Dongmin had finally adjusted it to a proper volume. Bin began dancing despite being incredibly nervous. Not only was this the first time he had danced in front of Dongmin, it was really something so different from what he was used to. The fluid movements started off slowly, one hand in the air and the other just above his belt line. A few point turns that he had picked up from Minhyuk started it, his steps correct but he found it difficult without someone to at least stand in as his partner. “Dongmin-ah, could you, er – could you stand in as my partner?”

                Dongmin blinked a few times, standing up and nodding. The longer they took, the less time he had to sleep, after all. He stood in place, waiting for some guidance from Bin. An arm went around him to be placed on the small of his back, the other on his shoulder. He was quickly pulled closer, Dongmin’s eyes widening awkwardly. “Ah, Bin-”

                “Sorry, this is weird. It’ll just take a moment, it’s moving between the dip and lift that’s difficult. I won’t lift you though.” Bin laughed nervously at the proximity, his grip tightening as he turned with him, the dip moving smoothly after they steadied. Unfortunately, Bin stumbled backwards over Dongmin’s bag and they both landed on Bin’s bed. They lied there, staring at each other with shocked looks. Dongmin’s mouth turned up into a smile, and Bin grinned back at him, their voices ringing out in shrill, tired laughs.

**wednesday, 1am**

                Bin is glued to his spot, and refuses to even shuffle under the blanket. After all, Dongmin had fallen asleep on the phone and this was an insanely important moment that would go down in history – for him anyway. Really it wasn’t that big of a deal and it would have been smarter to just end the call but he could hear the soft, feathery breath through the phone and there was no way in a million years he would just end it so abruptly.

                “Minnie?” Bin sure hoped that he was sleeping now, everything from his breath to his heartbeat pausing to see if there was a response. Once a few seconds had passed with no answer, Bin let out a relieved puff of air. That was a dumb nickname, really, and something to be embarrassed about. But once Dongmin had called him Binnie he felt like he wanted the whole nickname thing to be mutual. And it was…if Dongmin not knowing his didn’t matter.

                Wasn’t this a very couple-y thing to do, falling asleep on the phone? Bin always observed the screenshots of girl’s phones with their boyfriend’s call being longer than two, three, sometimes every four days. It wasn’t like that was something Bin wanted or anything, but it certainly did remind him of it. Maybe that was a little weird, he thought. He had known Dongmin for a little over six months now and he couldn’t help but have those weird ‘hey, but what if we kissed or something’ thoughts. Bin had a sneaking suspicion that even if Minhyuk said it’s totally normal, it was a little strange and something he shouldn’t mention to Dongmin.

                “Hey, um, if you’re sleeping…” Bin pulled the covers up closer, just under his mouth. “Thank you. Thank you for being such a supportive, kind person. You’re amazing, you know that? From your singing to your intelligence…even your, er, your hair.”

                “Unless that’s weird or something. It’s just really soft, y’know? Like yesterday I probably shouldn’t but after you fell asleep I touched it…and wow you’re like what clouds must feel like.”

                “Okay, I’m sure that was weird. I’m gonna hang up so I can scream and not wake you up, okay? Goodnight, Dongmin-ah.” Bin’s shaky hand pressed the red phone icon on his phone, flipping over to bury his face in the pillow. Just a few blocks away, a red-faced Dongmin was lying in his bed, covering his mouth at what he had just been told.

**friday, 4pm**

“Binnie. Do you have a three?”

                “Go fish.”

                “Liar!” Dongmin sat up, his hand darting to grab Bin’s cards. Bin leaned back quickly, laughing. “You dork, what the heck let me see!”

                “Don’t be a cheater, I’m gonna hit you, I swear-” Dongmin leaned in again, falling into Bin’s arms and giggling as Bin was before. They fell back and he managed to grab his cards, finding that there was a three.

                “I knew it!” Dongmin adjusted himself until he straddled Bin’s waist, pinning him down and hitting him lightly. Ignoring Bin’s protests and laughter, their after-finals high continued for a few more moments. It was suddenly cut short when the lock on the door rattled, it suddenly opening to reveal Sanha and Minhyuk holding groceries. Bin took the moment of Dongmin being shocked to tickle his sides, shooting a grin at Minhyuk. “Bin-ah!”

“Hello Sanha, Minhyuk.” They nodded at him, making their way into the kitchen and talking amongst themselves. Dongmin wiggled out of his grip and laid down next to him. “You’re really something else.”

“Be honest with me, Bin-ah.” Dongmin turned to lie on his side, his eyes on the ceiling. “Why have you wanted me around so often? You seem like you don’t like being alone lately.”

                Bin picked up the cards laying on the bed, shooting a glance over at Dongmin and looking away again quickly. It was a strange question that caught him off guard. He didn’t _feel_ like he had been more clingy lately but it seemed like this was something Dongmin had noticed earlier. He did admit that he liked to get attention from him and was using every little excuse to seek it out…but surely that wasn’t what he meant. “What do you mean?”

                Dongmin tugged at his sleeve, beckoning him to lay back down next to him. Something dropped in the kitchen and the ringing laugh from Sanha was heard from where they lied. “You’re just calling me over a lot and saying it’s important. But here we are on our third round of go fish instead of catching up on sleep.”

                “I see. I think that I was just sick. With stress…itis. Stressitis.”

                “Stressitis?” Dongmin turned his head and poked Bin’s cheek. He had a strong feeling that was a total lie, but considering he enjoyed the time spent with him he was entirely fine with his fake disease. “I hope that you can recover well.”

                They laid there for a few more minutes, the clinking of spoons to bowls and the smells coming from the kitchen relaxing them further into the bed. Whatever the young couple was cooking, it smelled amazing and Dongmin did want to stay later and eat with them. After he had gotten so close to Bin so fast, it would be nice to learn about his friends as well. Unfortunately, he knew that it was best if he decided to make his way back and catch up on the sleep that he had lost for the week. Bin looked so serene though, and he had a feeling it would be kind of difficult to go home now.

                “Hey, I’m going to get going.” Dongmin sat up, stretching his arms over his head and glancing over. If he didn’t see his eyes open, the older would assume that the puppy-like boy was sleeping. He didn’t move or look at him when he suggested leaving, either.

                He did turn and hook an arm around his waist though, squishing his face into his side. “I’m gonna be gone part of the summer.”

                Dongmin couldn’t help but feel his heart sink. Even if they hadn’t know each other a long time, the idea of not having that happy face constantly around was strange and would most likely leave him feeling empty. “Oh. How long?”

                “A week.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Seven days. A whole week. A whole week without you!” Dongmin grabbed the pillow and began hitting Bin with it, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance with the boy. “Yah! What are you doing?”

                Dongmin ignored his protests, and even ignored when Sanha peeked his head around the corner to check on them. “You made me think you’d be gone half the summer, I got so worried! You big idiot making me sad for no reason!”

                Bin would never admit that his heart was beating significantly faster because Dongmin was almost sad to be without Bin, and he decided to blame it on being beat with a pillow instead.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cheesiest part but also was such a destresser....it's weirdly heavy in dialogue i hope that isn't an issue for u guys. i put up binu's individual posters in my room and honestly what an inspiration to write  
> hmu on tumblr @sarangway and @snowdawon!!


End file.
